mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
CNBC Europe
CNBC Europe is European news television network owned by NBCUniversal International Networks. The channel broadcasts business day coverage of U.S. and international financial markets; following the end of the business day and on non-trading days, CNBC primarily carries financial and business-themed documentaries and reality shows. History CNBC Europe began broadcasts in March 1996, as a wholly owned subsidiary of NBC. On 9 December 1997, the channel announced that it would merge with the Dow Jones news channel in Europe, European Business News. The merger took place in February 1998, upon which the channel then became known officially as "CNBC Europe - A Service of NBC and Dow Jones". CNBC Europe has leaned generally on the U.S. CNBC on-air graphical look in the past. However, in June 2003, it revamped a number of its programmes, taking many of them away from the U.S. formats. CNBC Europe re-launched its on-air image in September 2004, but instead of adapting the U.S. title sequences for programmes, designed all of its title sequences itself from scratch (while still using the U.S. music adopted in September 2003). In July 2005, NBC Universal announced that it would be acquiring the Dow Jones stake in CNBC Europe, subject to required regulatory clearances. On 30 December 2005, CNBC Europe became a wholly owned subsidiary of NBC Universal. Dow Jones continues to provide content to the channel. On 1 January 2006, in line with this, the channel dropped the "A Service of NBC Universal and Dow Jones" tagline. On 18 September 2006, CNBC Europe debuted a new graphics package, which is similar to that used by its U.S. counterpart (first seen in the United States on 19 December 2005). Like CNBC Asia (which debuted a new graphics package similar to CNBC U.S. and Europe on 30 October 2006), it elected to keep the previous theme music (CNBC Asia did so until March 2007). In addition, CNBC Europe also elected to keep its September 2004 opening titles for most programmes. The channel adopted a new schedule on 26 March 2007 which included a new pan-regional programme, Capital Connection. New title sequences were given to Power Lunch Europe and Europe Tonight to coincide with changes to the form and content of those programmes, but unlike CNBC Asia, no other changes were made to the channel's on air look on this date (although Capital Connection uses CNBC Asia's new graphics as it is produced by that channel). On 7 January 2008, the channel unveiled a revamped studio and new "lower thirds". The lower-third style was distinct to CNBC Europe, but adopted some elements of the CNBC U.S. style. On 29 September 2008 the channel dropped "Europe" from its on-screen name, returning to the CNBC brand it had previously used for a spell in the 1990s. This positioned the station in-line with its U.S. and Asian counterparts, which are also referred to simply as CNBC. Some minor on-screen changes were introduced to coincide with the rebrand. On 1 December 2008 the channel relaunched its flagship programme Squawk Box Europe, with a new look not derived from CNBC U.S. at all. At the same time a third line was added to the ticker detailing general news stories. On 15 December 2008 the channel announced that long running show Power Lunch Europe would be removed from the schedule and be replaced, in both Ireland and the United Kingdom only, with a 12-week run of Strictly Money, a new programme focussing specifically on UK issues. This marks the creation of a new UK/Ireland opt-out for CNBC Europe.The new schedule aired from 12 January 2009, with Strictly Money remaining in the schedule until its cancellation in March 2011. CNBC Europe debuted a new lower thirds, which were completely different from its sister U.S. and Asian channels, on July 27, 2009. On 22 January 2010, the station ended its encryption on digital satellite television in the UK to increase its viewer footprint to an estimated 11 million households. The channel was subsequently added to Freesat on 23 February 2010. A significantly revamped studio was unveiled in May 2011. along with a new format for various programmes. The network was formally merged with CNBC Asia in December 2011 to form a new Singapore-based company, CNBC International, to manage the two stations. As a result of the merger CNBC Asia managing director Satpal Brainch was appointed to lead the new company, with his European version Mick Buckley leaving his post. On 31 March 2014, CNBC Europe launched in widescreen (16:9) and changed its lower thirds to match the on-air style of its sister CNBC Asia channel, which also launched in widescreen on the same day. The new look also saw the removal of the on-screen clock, which CNBC Europe had shown during live European and American programming since the channel was launched. This new on-air style did not carry over to CNBC US, which continued to use the old on-air style. CNBC US would ultimately follow with its own launch in 16:9 widescreen on 13 October 2014. An on-screen clock returned on this day (13 October) but it was a world clock with the time from various financial capitals shown on a rotating basis. CNBC Europe's current on-air style (which is based on the US design used since 13 October 2014) was launched 9 March 2015, exactly a month after its sister Asia channel. On 10 November 2015, CNBC announced cutbacks to its international television operation, including the closure of its Paris and Tokyo bureaus, and a two-hour reduction in local programming from London (which will be filled with more programming from the U.S. feed). The cuts, which will result in the layoff of 15 employees, comes as part of a wider focus on providing European market coverage via digital platforms, such as the CNBC website. The programming cutbacks from London took effect on 4 January 2016. Only two programmes, Squawk Box Europe and the European version of Street Signs (the latter debuted on the same day), are produced out of CNBC Europe's Fleet Place studios in London. Programmings European Business Day * Squawk Box Europe * Street Signs * Decision Time Rebroadcasts of CNBC and CNBC Asia * Worldwide Exchange * Squawk on the Street * Squawk Alley * Fast Money Half Time Report * Power Lunch * Closing Bell * Squawk Box * Strictly Money * European Closing Bell * Fast Money * Capital Connection * Nightly Business Report * Mad Money Others * The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon * Late Night With Seth Meyers * NBC Nightly News with Lester Holt * Investing Edge * On The Money * Managing Asia * Inside China * CNBC Life * Meet the Press * Questions for the Future * Squawk Outside the Box * Global Players with Sabine Christiansen Logos CNBC Europe.png|Current logo CNBC (1996-.n.v.).png|Current logo (without "Europe" word) External links * Official website Category:NBCUniversal International Networks Yucoscretia Category:NBCUniversal Category:EM-Planeta Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Yucoscretia Category:Yucoscretia Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Europe Category:Launched in 1996 Category:News television channels Category:Television channels in France Category:NBCUniversal International Networks France Category:France Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:Ireland Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Germany